Never Thought
by confusedblueberry
Summary: what if Amelia had taken Jake and Cassie out of Chance Harbor the day after the fire. what if Jake and Cassie grew up together, but he disappeared before Amelia's death. He is sent to Chance Habor to kill someone. The place he never wanted to go back to. The place he never thought he'd find Cassie Blake.
1. Chapter 1

**Amelia's (POV) **

She could only wonder if she had been there would she have been able to save them. Some of her dearest friends. Friends that had become a family through need. These thoughts would always follow her and she knew that.

The man she loved had been a murder, a liar, and probably a horrid father to her beautiful innocent little Cassie. She knew he wasn't dead like the others believed in her soul she knew that he was alive and that frightened her.

It had only been 3 hours since the boatyard caught on fire and 2 since the victims had been named. And the last remaining circle members had already met. Dawn only worried about the punishment that everyone knew was coming. Charles was dead looking and Ethan just stood quietly. Patrick shifted tiredly from one leg to another.

"No more circle. We can stay friends, but no more magic. "Our magic had caused so much death that it wasn't worth it. Everyone here had a child and I didn't want my daughter to be hurt in the future because of magic. I didn't want anyone's child to be hurt.

"Just because you tell us to stop doing magic doesn't mean we will." Dawn said with a smug look. "Look what happened to the circle with you acting like its leader half of it ends up dead. There's still six of us alive we can do whatever we want." and her smugness and ego just pressed on and on.

"And when the witch hunters come back to finish the job they started today because you still want to play witch. Who will stop them who will protect you and your daughter? Tom was strong one out of the two of you. Who will be your brick wall now that he's dead!" I wouldn't let this happen again.

"How dare you-" I turned my back to her and started my way down the drive to my car.

I stopped mid step because after this step I knew she wouldn't hear me. I turned slightly to look her in the eyes. "No how dare you to be so selfish to put our children in danger and the bits and pieces of a family we still have!" with that I went to my mother's house. I knew my punishment would be coming why wait and drag it out.

The car ride home was filled with memories as I passed places in town we had all grown up in. A tree just before my street was our hangout as little kids. Little things had the most effect. As I pulled into the drive way I saw my mother in one of the windows. I took a few deep breaths and opened the door and walked into the house. I could hear Cassie giggling.

"You know even in the darkest times her light shines." my mom had said as she walked into the kitchen where I had been standing.

"I know." this little girl would teach me to smile again.

"Your payment will be your magic. You do know that right?" she put her hand on my shoulder as a sign that everything would be okay, and I believed her.

"I guessed it. I didn't tell the others but I told them there wasn't going to be a circle anymore." even if I hadn't decided that there wouldn't be any more magic.

"How'd they take it?"

"Dawn was the only one who had anything to say. She didn't even look sad or sorry. "Yet again she put a hand on my shoulder but this time she pulled me into a hug.

I opened my eyes at the sound of little steps and what I saw not only shocked me but broke my heart.

I pulled away from my mother she was about to say something but I Interrupted her before anything else could be said. "What's he doing here? How long has he been here?" in front of me stood Cassie holding the hand of a crying Jake Armstrong. I could never understand why he would play with Cassie. Cassie was 2 and Jake was 5.

Mom turned around stared at the two kids and it seems like she hadn't known that Jake was here. Him and Nick were supposed to be at Emily's. Emily was supposed to be babysitting for the Armstrong's. Jake wasn't at the babysitters house he was at mine.

"Jake sweetie what are you doing here?" I bent down on one knee to look at the boys crying face.

The waterworks began and I rapped my arms around the small boy to provide the most comfort that I could. "Mom and dad didn't make it out of the fire." I wiped the tears away but they just came back.

"Amelia?"

"Jake how'd you know about the fire? Who told you about your mommy and daddy?" I wiped his nose too than wiped it on the floor. They needed to be mopped anyways.

"I saw them!" my guilt went deeper and deeper. He shouldn't have seen a thing. No child should have to see something like that. That's what I had been saying since our magic had become an issue.

"I'm leaving tonight and I'm taking the kids. Strip my power tonight don't wait any longer. I want to be freed from this curse. " I picked Jake and Cassie up and started to walk towards the back room. As I walked into the room and sat down the children as soon as I did they hugged each other. Jake and Cassie were connected to one another one someway.

"The children? Amelia what are you planning?" me and my mother sat there and watched the children play.

"I'm jakes god mother. I'll leave so the elders can take the circles powers without them noticing. These children will grow into their powers all of them. If the 7 grow up together they will make their own circle. I won't let this curse follow anyone else." I made my way out of the room to the kitchen to make myself a big cup of black coffee.

"You're going to separate Nick and Jake?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Amelia's (POV)**

"Amelia how can you take Jake, but not Nick? They've both lost their parents your taking the boys last bit of family away!" Me and my mom stood in my room as I packed mine and Cassie's things. I would be far far away from Chance Harbor before the sunrise the next day.

I slammed the old well worn trunk with full force. It would do good to rid myself of my pent up rage before I went to see Emily. Rage never helped me before just complicated things. We don't know how or why, but Emily didn't have any magic and could care less about it. She knew about the circle and let us be. When we were younger it was always me, Emily, and Heather, but after the circle I felt like I had done wrong by them. My childhood friends weren't always there the circle was, but now the circle was half dead.

"They will still see each other. I wouldn't keep them separate. Jake saw his parents being murdered. There's no way I will let him relive that memory every time someone brings the circle up. There's no way I will put him through that nightmare over and over again. Would you? Plus with him here there circle can be completed." I was done packing the bags so I made my way stomping down the stairs to the children, but before I went to them I put my bags at the door way. Most of everything I had packed was for Cassie.

Cassie was sitting on poor little Jake giggling while Jake struggled from underneath her. "Who wants to go see Aunt Emily?" Both kids froze suddenly.

Cassie stared at me with her innocent doe eyes in curiosity. "Aunt Emily?" Cassie had no clue who Emily was, but soon if everything went the way I planned Emily would play a key role in not only my life but everyone in Chance Harbors lives.

While Cassie was distracted Jake pushed her off of him. She made a quick high pitch squeal. Jake looked like a five year olds does when they think your completely stupid. "Aunt Emily is my daddy's sister." Jake said in a duh tone. He was very serious for a five year old.

"Guys how about you go out to the car. I'll be out in a sec." I watched as Jake and Cassie ran to the door. It seems like Jake had forgotten about his parents. All I could hope for was when the day came when he would remember it wouldn't cause him too much pain.

"Juice box!" Cassie stood at the doorway waiting for my answer. She was a bit strange maybe it was the witch in her. She liked juice over soda. I really didn't mine it thow it was cheaper.

"Yes Cassie I'll get you a juice box." Jake ran right into little Cassie and yet again they were in a pile on the floor of wildly moving limbs. "I take it you want a juice box to Jake?" he nodded his head furiously.

As I got the juice boxes I said one last thing to my mother. Something that would change everything. My bags were packed away in the trunk of my car and something magical and personal was in my mother's hold just in case. As we made it across town I saw many faces and non I to hide the sadness on their faces.

Emily had moved out as soon as the circle had started to attract bad things she didn't want to live in the same house as so many witches. She lived rather close to my mother. It was a white house with one floor but so many windows.

As me and the children waited for Emily to answer the door I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Emily wouldn't agree. As she opened the door I could tell she was shocked to see me here on her doorstep.

"Emily," I whispered slowly looking in her eyes as little nick peeked his head out from behind her legs. In some way I hoped the guilt would go away. Every time I looked at Jake I felt it and now I felt it with nick. I knew the reason I didn't feel this way when I looked at my dear little Cassie was because I knew and wished that her life would be better if john Blackwell had died in that fire like he was suppose too.

She opened the door wider and let the three of us in. Nick ran to Jake and tackled him in a hug and wouldn't let go. He was letting Cassie know that Jake was his brother not hers and she couldn't have him. If I took nick Armstrong too I knew I would be hunted down for sure. It was safer it nick stayed here.

"Emily I need your help." I reached out for her but dropped my hand I didn't want to upset her.

She swallowed deeply before letting out a deep breath. "What do I need to do?" I felt a wave of relief flood over me but this was the easiest part because she didn't know what I planned on doing and what I needed her to do.

"The circle is being stripped of its powers sometime soon. I'm leaving tonight and I want to take Jake with me. It was awful Em. He saw the entire thing at the boatyard. I'll take him away from Chance Harbor. Keep him safe."

She looked at me and then looked at the three children playing in the dark green grass that had been freshly cut. They were rolling and laughing being innocent. If they stayed in chance harbor much longer they wouldn't be so innocent.

"I want him and nick to have relationship there bothers after all. If you can promise me that Amelia I will do whatever I can." I rapped my arms around her and rocked us back and forth.

"I couldn't and wouldn't keep them apart. But I'm never bringing these kids back to chance Harbor. They can talk on the phone whenever and nick can visit you too. Just make sure no one knows where we're at and that I have Jake." It was pure desperation and fear that had filled my voice as I said this. We livid in a cold always chilly state and I'm thinking for a change hot and humid.

As we talked about everything that was to come everything both me and her need we watched the children play and laugh and love each other. Most of all deep inside we hoped we would make it till the summer in hiding when we planned on having Emily and nick visit where ever we would go.

**Hello everyone please review they mean so much to the write a thank you to a guest and Coralinas who already reviewed the last chapter. Coralinas I hope to write more scenes with the kids playing. Again thank you for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amelia (POV)  
Chapter 3 **

It was beyond hot here the kids didn't care as they sat on the front steps in plain view to the sun. But me I felt like I was dying as I watched from the shade. Jake and Cassie were on the front steps of the house playing cards waiting for Emily and Nick to get here.

We had made it an entire year 11 days ago and everything was still fine. I had been in this house for entire time of the year. But it would be different when both Cassie and Jake started school. I hadn't put him in school this year because I knew for a fact I could teach him to color. Plus Jake watched out for Cassie she was to curious for 3 year old. One pair of eyes wasn't enough.

I was brought out of my thoughts about school with the sound of a car Horn. Everyone was all smiles as they greeted each other. It looked like I wasn't the only one who was hot.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were thinking hot and humid." Emily laughed as she looked around the yard. The grass was a deep green and soft under my bear feet. I laughed with her because at the time I was kind of joking, when I jumped in the car I found myself in Florida at the end of the night.

As the kids raced across the yard Nick's bright yellow swimming trunks. They were adorable beyond adorable especially with his cute little blond curls. One of the many things you could tell connected Nick and Jake as brothers.

"When we went shopping he begged me for those and then when we got home put them on and refused to take them off. That was three days ago. He loves those shorts for some odd reason." I laughed again. I didn't have a problem like that with Jake and Cassie it was them being apart. Like I said Jake watched over Cassie, but Cassie hated being alone.

"And you let him?" the kids were now rough housing and I didn't mind. If Emily didn't mind I didn't either Jake and Cassie played like this all the time.

"I tried changing him into normal clothes but refused to change and I couldn't even catch him. The first time I did catch him for two hours." That shocked me those little legs could out run Emily for two hours. I busted out laughing because I couldn't hold it in. I looked forward to the next five weeks. I wish the kids could have more time together but Nick Actually went to school unlike my two little hurricanes.

"Do you want to go inside it's a lot cooler?" as I got up Emily followed me inside I smiled at the kids and we went inside leaving the kids in the front yard to play. We sat in the kitchen so we could still keep a watchful eye on them.

As we sat down together and I ate some chips as we sat in silent and watched the kids. I could hear the giggles of the munching of my chips.

"How's Nick coping to everything?" my eyes still followed the children as they played. Jake looked a little happier with Nick here but not much. It left me wondering if I was doing right by their parents.

"He wakes up from nightmares at nights he cries for his parents and doesn't want me or Shawn. I know Shawn is someone new to his life but I thought he would need a man in his life. My dad isn't the sanest and well he just doesn't take to my friends my normal friends." Shawn was the new man in both Emily's and Nick's life. I've heard a lot about him and he would be coming down later this month. "How's Jake and Cassie?"

"Jake doesn't say anything and doesn't act anyway differently than any six year old would. He's happy, bright, and curious. The only difference is he watches out for Cassie. Cassie on the other hand doesn't remember or brings up her father. She asked me before why she didn't have a daddy and I had to wait a day to think about what to tell her. I told her that her daddy couldn't be around because he was in a better place." The answer was something I pondered on since the day she asked me that. I would always feel regret when it came to the topic of the people we had lost. I could only hope Blackwell would never come to my child.

The sun started to set and we called the kids into eat. The time had passed quickly as we talked about the kids.

**I know all my chapters are and short but this one is tiny. Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot and help me write. please review more. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
